jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney and Friends meet Detective Pikachu
Courtney and Friends meet Detective Pikachu is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: When there are some strange incidents of Pokémon going berserk in Ryme City, the Thunderbolts meet a young man by the name of Tim Goodman and his partner; Pikachu. Together with Tim and Pikachu, the Thunderbolts will have to collect clues, gather testimony, and solve many cases that involve these berserk Pokémon going on a rampage and find Tim’s missing father; Harry Goodman. Trivia: * GUEST STARS: Officer Jenny, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Scenes: Prologue: Arriving in Ryme City/Aipom Mischief/Meeting Tim Goodman and Pikachu * (The Thunderbolts have arrived in Ryme City) * Courtney: Here we are! Ryme City! * Zak: So, this is Ryme City, huh? * (Suddenly, they hear some commotion by the station!) * Courtney: Uh oh! Looks like there’s trouble! * (They head over to the station to see an Aipom with a necklace as some people try to get the necklace back from Aipom) * Tim: Hey! Give that back! * Courtney: Hey, you! Drop that necklace! * Emilia: Oh no! Are you okay? * Tim: Block that side! * Emilia: You got it! * Courtney: Thunderbolts! Surround it! * (The Thunderbolts surround the Aipom) * ???: Wait! Hold it! * (An Aipom jumps on Tim’s face, covering his head) * Tim: Hey! I can’t see! * ???: You there, in red! Hold on to it! * Tim: Easy for you to say, but… I gotcha! * ???: Ow, ow, ow, ow! My ears! That’s me! * Tim: Oh, sorry, old-timer! * (The Aipom gets off of Tim to reveal a talking Pikachu with a Detective hat on!) * Tim: Pikachu?! * Detective Pikachu: You’re stretching out my ears! Would ya let me go? * (Tim lets go of Pikachu’s ears) * Tim: That was you talking?! * Detective Pikachu: Could’ve been more gentle setting me down… * Tim: Sorry! * Detective Pikachu: Huh?! Are you able to understand what I’m saying? * Courtney: It’s not just him. It’s us too! * Emilia: Uhhh… Is everything all right with you? Just talking to yourselves? * Tim: What? Wait. She didn’t understand him? * Detective Pikachu: So it seems that you’re the only ones who can understand what I’m saying. * Tim: That’s impossible.... * Detective Pikachu: I don’t really know what’s going on... But you guys can understand me, so all right! * Courtney: I'm afraid so. * Tim: What are you talking about? * Rainbow Dash: Uh, guys?! Talking later! We've gotta catch those Aipom! * Tim: Oh, the Aipom! Pikachu, the necklace! * Detective Pikachu: Let’s follow ‘em! Are ya ready? We can’t just stand here while these ladies are in trouble! * Tim: Wait! Hold on a second! * Courtney: Come on, team! After them! *runs after the Aipom* * (They chase after the Aipom until they catch up with them at a Hot Dog stand) * Litwick Cave * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu enter Litwick Cave as a Drifloon flies off in fear) PCL * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu arrive at PCL and go inside to see Rita and Floette) * Rita: Hello there! Welcome to the research facility. * Courtney: *sees Floette* A Floette! How pretty! * Tim: Hello! Good morning! My name is Tim Ottman, and I’m going to start working here today. * Courtney: I’m Courtney and these are my friends. We’re going to start working here today too. * Rita: Oh, you’re the new part-timers! My name’s Rita. Nice to meet you! Cappucci Island * (Amanda is taking the Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu to Cappucci Island in her boat) * * * Detective Pikachu: C’mon! Let’s go! *runs off* * Courtney: Yeah! *runs after Pikachu along with Raichu* * Tim: What? Pikachu?! Hold on a minute! * Zak: Courtney! Raichu! Wait up! * (Pikachu, Courtney, and Raichu run over to Louise) * Detective Pikachu: *sniffs the air* Hmmm, something smells like flowers! * Louise: Hi there! Do you like the perfume? * Tim: I'm so sorry. *to Pikachu* Stop, Pikachu... * Zak: We're so sorry, ma'am. *to Courtney and Raichu* Courtney! Raichu! Shame on you for running off! * Louise: It's all right! Spritzee makes my perfume. And the scent really is one of a kind! So, are you here as a tourist? * Zak: No, we’re not here as tourists. We’re looking for someone who lives on this island. * Tim: His name is Dr. Waals. Do you know him? * Louise: I sure do. Dr. Waals‘ home happens to be right down this path. * Tim: Thank you so much! * Louise: Just let me know if there’s anything else you need. My name is Louise! * Zak: Okay, thank you! * (They head down the path until they see an injured Ducklett) * Detective Pikachu: Something’s wrong with that Pokémon. * Tim: Oh! I think it’s injured! * (They approach the injured Ducklett) * Detective Pikachu: Hey, are you all right? * Tim: We need to get it some help! * Courtney: I agree. We should take Ducklett to the Pokémon Center! * ???: Hey! What‘re you doing?! * Tim: What? * (A young boy named Milo approaches the group) * Milo: Get away from Ducklett! * Courtney: Oh! Sorry. * Milo: Oh, you poor thing! *takes out a potion* This could sting just a little... *uses the potion on Ducklett as it happily stands up* There you go! All better! * (Ducklett waddles away, happily) * Milo: * * (Milo leads them to Dr. Waals' home) * Milo: This is where Dr. Waals lives. *notices a Manectric* Oh.... Maybe he has a guest. Dr. Waals! * Courtney: *notices Manectric* Cool! A Manectric! * Tim: That’s an impressive Pokémon. * Detective Pikachu: Yeah. *to Manectric* Hey, you look strong! * Courtney: Yeah! You look awesome! * (Manectric growls and snaps at them while electricity sparks through its fur) * Detective Pikachu: *groans* What’s wrong with you?! * Courtney: Hey, calm down! That was only a complement! * Tim: Pikachu. Let’s get going! * Zak: Come on, Courtney! * Detective Pikachu: Humph. * Courtney: *sticks her tongue out at Manectric* Meanie! * * (Pikachu is holding a frisbee in front of Manectric) * Detective Pikachu: All right. Manectric... *points to the frisbee* you know what to do, don’t you? * (Manectric grabs Pikachu’s hat and throws it) * Detective Pikachu: *gasps* No! Not my hat! *pouts and throws the frisbee down* You were supposed to fetch! *runs off to go get his hat* * * Investigating Fine Park/Rescuing Buneary * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu arrive at Fine Park to find it completely abandoned) * Tim: Looks completely abandoned. * Detective Pikachu: Yeah, it sure does. * (The group gets out of the car to search around for any clues until a spoon drops as Pikachu notices it) * Detective Pikachu: Hmmm...Hey... what’s that? Is that a spoon? *picks it up* * Courtney: Yep! It sure looks like it! * Detective Pikachu: Now why in the world...? *looks up to see a face which is Alakazam* Whoa! Phew. *laughs* Yeesh, you scared me! * * Tim: We could use the cannon... and Loudred. All we‘d need is some kind of ammo. Oh! A bolt of brilliance! * Detective Pikachu: Huh? What d’ya think you’re doing? That’s my line! You have a good idea? * Tim: Yes! Hear me out. * (Pikachu is wearing a football helmet and a rope was tied around Pikachu‘s waist) * Detective Pikachu: Seriously?! Shooting me out of a cannon is what you call a brilliant idea? * Tim: *laughs* * Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Courtney: *snickers* * Tim: You look good? * Detective Pikachu: That's not the point! *groans* * * * (A mysterious object falls on the ground) * Detective Pikachu: Huh? * Courtney: Hey, what’s that? * Detective Pikachu: *picks it up* It’s a locket. *opens the locket to find a picture inside* * Tim: *looks at the photo in the locket* Hey! That’s my mom! * Detective Pikachu: Your mother?! Then... this must be you! * (The Thunderbolts see the photo of Young Tim, his younger sibling, and his mom) * Applejack: Aww. Look how cute you were! * Tim: Yeah... That was taken when I was a kid. But why did Buneary have this...? Touring the GNN Studio/Missing Purugly * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu are looking around the studio until they meet a man named Max) * * Chatot: *mimics Tim's voice* I've never heard of you. I've never heard of you. * Max: Great. There's really no need to rub it in, Chatot. * Tim: Wow. That was my voice! * Courtney: You see, Tim. Chatot can mimic the sounds of other people and Pokemon. * * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu see two Yanma, holding some cameras while flying) * Tim: Do you think they’re filming something? * Detective Pikachu: Wow, that’s gotta take some skill. * ???: Interested in the Yanma Cameras? * Tim: Huh?! * Courtney: Hmm? * (A man named Keith Norman comes in) * Keith: Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. My name’s Keith. I’m the assistant director here. But mostly I run errands. *laughs* * Tim: Nice to meet you. I’m Tim. * Courtney: I’m Princess Courtney Elison. But, you can call me Courtney. And these are my friends; the Thunderbolts. * Keith: Right, I heard about you. Well, Tim, Guys... What do you think? The Yanma can fly around and let us film any scene at angle! This filming style is unique to our studio. * (The Yanma fly around, happily) * Detective Pikachu: Make sure you get a good shot o’ me! Best-looking Pikachu ever! * Tim: What an awesome idea! * Keith: Mr. Clifford’s idea. * ???: You there! * (A woman named Olga Ellison comes in) * Megan: Hey, I know her! That‘s Olga Ellison! The music critic! * Courtney: You know her, Megan? * Megan: Of course I do. I read all about her in the GNN magazines. * Olga: You’re part of the staff here, right? Have you seen my darling Purugly? * Keith: Uh... No, I haven’t. Sorry! * Olga: I’m afraid it’s gotten lost. My poor baby. I’m so worried. * Keith: Uhhhhh.... * Olga: “Uh”? Is that really all you can say? Don’t stand there-go look for it! * Keith: Y-yes, ma’am! Right away! *runs off to go look for Purugly* * Olga: Some people are so insensitive. *looks at the Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu* And what about you?! Why are you just standing around doing nothing? Get out of my way! *leaves* * Detective Pikachu: Yeesh... That’s one cranky old lady. * * (Pikachu is standing in front of Mimikyu) * Detective Pikachu: You do a pretty good job mimicking me, I’ll give you that. * (Mimikyu twitches) * Detective Pikachu: *reaches down for Mimikyu’s cloth* But if you don’t mind, I’d like to see what you look like... under that cloth. * Courtney: Pikachu, no! Don’t look under Mimikyu‘s rags! You may- * (But it was too late, Pikachu looks underneath Mimikyu’s cloth and screams) * Courtney: ....die of shock. * * * (Magnemite's cage opens to reveal a Pokemon) * Tim: You found it! This is her... darling Purugly? * Detective Pikachu: I think so... * Courtney: Hey, Purugly! Olga’s looking for you. Come on! Wake up, sleepy pants! * Detective Pikachu: Wow. Talk about slacking off. * Courtney: Amen to that, brother. * Tim: Well, we found Purugly. But, why has it taken over this spot? * Detective Pikachu: Yeah... that means the Magnemite is... * (Purugly moves toward Pikachu) * Detective Pikachu: What’s that? You wanna fight?! *growls as he stares at Purugly* * Courtney: Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up, you two! Break it up! * Tim: Pikachu! There’s no time for a staring contest! I’m gonna find Keith. * * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu are watching the rehearsal for Maximum Music) * Tim: Wow, that’s a rowdy audience! ...Except there is no audience. * Detective Pikachu: I guess that's the magic of television, right? Oh! They're starting! * (Olga and Max come out) * Max: Hi, everyone, and good evening! I'd like to welcome you to Maximum Music. As always, I'm your host, Max! Aaaand- * Chatot: Max! * (The Thunderbolts and fake audience laugh at this) * Max: Tsk! That's not right! This is Chatot! So today we have- * Olga: Hold on! We'll introduce the guest tonight, thank you very much! I’m Olga Ellison and this is... *presents Purugly* My darling Purugly. * Max: Uh-oh, Chatot! Our show’s being taken over... again! * Chatot: Max! * (Purugly chases them off as the fake audience laughs) * Olga: Wonderful work, Purugly, dear. * (Purugly grins happily at Olga) * Olga: Well, shall we get the show going? So, coming up next... a very special guest! A violinist you all know and love... * Detective Pikachu: Here she comes now! * (The curtains open to reveal Carina and her partner; Kricketune) * Olga: Miss Carina Mitchell! * (The Thunderbolts and the fake audience applause for Carina) Going after Keith * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu head to the roof to catch Keith) * Tim: *pants* Stop, Keith! You can't get away! * Keith: Ha! We'll just have to see about that now, won't we? Skorupi! Keep them busy! * Detective Pikachu: Tim, Guys, watch out for its Poison Sting! * (Skorupi fires Poison Sting at them as they move out of the way) * Tim: Whoa! * Keith: You missed! Oh well... Help is on its way! * (A Noivern flies up to the roof) * Courtney: A Noivern! * Keith: Perfect timing, Noivern. Now, could you blast them away? * (Noivern use Gust on the group) * Courtney: It's using Gust! Get down! Infiltrating the Warehouse * (The Thunderbolts arrive in Area A of Ryme Wharf) * * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu are in the warehouse until a man comes in) * * * * Tim: Uh oh! Not good! *closes the door and holds it closed* * Courtney: Incoming! *holds the door closed with her super strength* The S.S Prime Treasure * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu are hiding in the container) * * * (The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Pikachu go down the hallway to meet up with Emilia until they heard someone scream!) * The secret auction/Capturing Keith * (The Thunderbolts head to the secret auction as a fanfare is heard from behind Emilia and Tim) * Jack: Presenting her royal highness.... Princess Courtney! * (Courtney enters in a fancy dress while wearing her royal tiara. The Krokorok guards bow to Courtney as she comes up to the door) * Courtney: Please, no need to bow. * (The Krokorok guards stop Pikachu) * Tim: *gasps* * Detective Pikachu: Oh, what’s up? Is there some kinda problem? * (The Krokorok guards speak with Pikachu) * Detective Pikachu: Whaddaya talking about? Why would you say I look shady?! It’s not true. You’re very rude! * (The Krokorok guards dismiss Pikachu) * Detective Pikachu: *growls* These goons wouldn’t know style if it hit 'em over the head. Tim, show them our tickets! * Tim: *shows the security guard a ticket* Here you are. * Security Guard: *takes the ticket* Yes, sir. Thank you. * * Tim: *raises his hand* Excuse me! A question. If you use that chemical, is it possible to cause crimes without being caught? * Keith: Hm? Well, of course you could! * Tim: Oh...? That sounds like false advertising, Keith! * Keith: What? Tell me who you are! * Tim: *stands up* So we meet again, Keith! *takes off his mask* Now, you're coming with us! * Rainbow Dash: The jig is up, Keith! *takes off her mask* * (The Thunderbolts remove their masks) * Zak: In the name of Toontown and King Mickey, you're under arrest! * * (They head to the lounge to find Keith) * Keith: *laughs* I've been waiting for you, Detective and Thunderbolts! * Tim: What? * Keith: I want to show you what R can do! *turns the capsule and throws it in front of the Krokorok* * (The Krokorok become possessed by R as their eyes turn red) * Keith: *laughs* Have fun with the Krokorok! The Pokémon Carnival * * * * Detective Pikachu: A bolt- * Tim: Of brilliance! * The Thunderbolts, Tim, and Detective Pikachu: The culprit is Roger! Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:PuppyPower32